Multi-layered metal gaskets have been used to date in particular for this field of use. Such a known cylinder head gasket has a sealing design, comprising two active gasket layers, a folded sheet and a spacer sheet in which an omega bead is formed. In the case of such known solutions, the already-mentioned, high sealing gap vibrations which occur in high-performance internal combustion engines with very critical dynamic edge conditions, cannot however be compensated for and a reliable seal of the cylinders between the engine block and cylinder head cannot be achieved. The gaskets used to date cannot ensure a reliable projection at the combustion chamber over a fairly long period of time.
It is therefore the object of the invention to propose a multi-layered steel gasket with which a reliable seal can be achieved in the case of high-performance internal combustion engines with high combustion chamber pressures.